landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles
This page is for nominations of the Main Page's Featured Article of the Month. How to nominate There are simple rules for electing an article to be featured on the main page: *You must be a frequent editor (having an average of about five edits per week). *You must list your nomination in the "Current candidates" section below. *If you choose instead to vote for an article already listed as a candidate, please remember that this will count as your nomination unless you vote against it. Voting Neutral also counts as a nomination. *You must give at least a few brief sentences below your nomination, describing why you've chosen to nominate this article. *You may nominate an article on your favourite song, character, film or episode, but remember that this does not count as your reason for nominating the article. List its qualities as an article in paragraph form, and if it's a character article then mention the status of the character's notability. *The article must meet the criteria for good articles before it can be nominated to become a Featured article. Past Features of the Month 2008 *Ducky (April) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (May) *Ali (June) Current candidates: To read the past discussions, see here. The Land Before Time ''For July, 2008. :For: 3 :Against: 0 :Neutral: 0 Why: After looking through and considering all of the articles in Category:Good Articles, I finally decided this was the best choice we had. It is long, of course, but length isn't always enough to establish potential for Featured status. The article has to be of good quality. The article is a good example of a film-article relating to TLBT because it has a good intro, an image of the video cover/poster for the film in the infobox, an infobox covering all aspects the infobox template is designed to cover. It has a very detailed plot-section, I think, but it does not compare to the length the other sections combined take up. It also has good "Box Office", "Reception", "Awards/Nominations", and "In Popular Culture" sections, which are very detailed and well-cited. The "Trivia", "Goofs", "Inaccuracies" and "Character Debuts" sections are also well detailed, and seem to cover everything they should. I especially like the "Gallery" section, because it has a lot of images, many if not most of which are designer images. The readers who come here for information on TLBT seem to like it as well, as they've given it a five-star rating, and it is one of the more-popular articles in the wiki. It also, by quality, beats its Wikipedia-counterpart by a long-shot. I think it really is a good choice. Will-Girl 21:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :For It's the best chronicled movie in the series, and started everything Land Before Time. It deserves the best damn article we can make, and I think we've got it. Aabicus 21:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::For The article is well written and organized. A very good choice for featured article of the month. Saphirestar 14:31, 4 June 2008 (UTC) For - This is the first film and the iconic film. The others are sequels to this one. The article has a lot of detailed information, something many other articles could aspire to, at least the ones that could have a lot of information. Mim 05:33, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Summary: Well, it is pretty unanimous, and I'm sorry for the late conclusion, but we were in Vancouver to celebrate my grandparent's 60th wedding anniversary, and I've also been working on expanding my portfolio in Wikipedia. Anyway, I'm going to update the Featured article now. For this month's Feature, the discussion is now closed. Will-Girl 00:21, 3 July 2008 (UTC)